Abschied
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Harry kann es nicht fassen, sie will sich von ihm trennen. Wettbewerb aus dem ST.


**Abschied**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Diese Story ist bei dem Wettbewerb im ST zum Thema Trennung entstanden. Die kursiv geschriebenen Worte sollten eingebaut, HBP sollte beachtet werden, Voldemort sollte besiegt sein und das Ganze sollte nicht in Hogwarts spielen und nach der Schulzeit von Harry und Co. Ich hoffe, ich hab nichts vergessen. Der Wettbewerb ist schon eine Weile her, aber ich habe es irgendwie versäumt, die Geschichte hoch zu laden. _

-o-o-o-

„Wie kannst du mir das nur antun, nach der langen Zeit, die wir miteinander verbracht haben!" Ein junger Mann mit strubbligen kurzen Haaren und einer schicken Designer Brille hatte diese Worte in wütendem Tonfall ausgestoßen.

Wie ein Tiger im Käfig lief er in dem großen Raum auf und ab, der allem Anschein nach zu einem modernen Appartement gehörte. Einzig ein paar merkwürdige Utensilien, wie zum Beispiel eine Runen besetzte Schale in einem Fach des Schranks oder ein Heft über Quidditch, verrieten, dass es sich um einen magischen Haushalt handelte.

Er stieß temperamentvoll mit dem Fuß gegen den massiven Kirschbaumtisch, sodass der _Kerzenständer_, der sich in der Mitte befand, ein metallisches Klirren von sich gab.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr er fort: „Du kannst mich nicht einfach ablegen, wie eine alte _Handtasche_, die abgenutzt ist. Wir brauchen einander. Ich … ich wäre ein Nichts, wenn es dich nicht gäbe. Und auch du musst zugeben, dass es von großem Vorteil für dich war, ach was, für dich _ist_, dass es mich gibt."

Er raufte die ohnehin unordentlichen, dunklen Haare und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass er so in Rage gewesen war. Aber sie war einfach zu wichtig für sein Leben und er konnte ohne sie nicht leben.

„Erneut setzte er zum Reden an: „Wir waren so ein gutes Team. Weißt du nicht mehr, wie wir es gemeinsam geschafft haben, Voldemort zu besiegen? Wie wir nach und nach alle Horcruxes ausgeschaltet haben?" Beim Weitersprechen verdunkelte sich sein Blick, denn er hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten, bestimmte Tatsachen zu akzeptieren. „Und wie wir schließlich mit Snapes Hilfe diesen übelsten aller Magier endgültig ausgeschaltet und ins Jenseits geschickt haben?"

Er blieb stehen und schaute in ihr Gesicht. „_Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nie kennen gelernt_!", entfuhr es ihm zischend, drehte sich um und er ließ sich in den breiten Sessel fallen.  
„Ich wünschte, du hättest nie einen Gedanken an mich verschwendet."

„_Ach, und das findest du besser_?"

Bei diesen leisen Worten, die von der Tür her kamen, war Harry Potter aufgeschreckt. Hermine Granger hatte den Raum unbemerkt betreten. An ihrer Frage konnte er erkennen, dass sie zumindest den letzten Teil seines Ausbruchs mitbekommen hatte. Die Freundin spielte nervös mit ihrer _Halskette_, als sie langsam näher kam.

„Ja, das wäre viel besser gewesen", sagte er und nickte, wie um sich selber davon zu überzeugen. „Aber, dann hätte es unsere wunderbare Freundschaft nie gegeben. Und was ist mit den vielen Abenteuern, die du erlebt hast, zusammen mit ihr, durch sie? Möchtest du das wirklich alles ungeschehen wissen?"

Die Hexe nach ihm gegenüber Platz. „Sieh es doch mal aus ihrer Perspektive. Es war eine sehr lange Zeit, die sie hauptsächlich mit dir verbracht hat. Es ist einfach wichtig für sie, dass sie nicht nur mit dir assoziiert wird, sondern zeigt, dass sie auch andere Fähigkeiten besitzt.

Für sie ist die Trennung genau so eine schwierige und bestimmt auch schmerzhafte Erfahrung. Sei froh, dass euch eine so lange Zeit gewährt worden ist!"

Harry wollte diese Worte nicht hören und versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Doch irgendwie fanden sie ihren Weg zu seinem Kopf und seinem Herzen. Er griff nach dem Bild, das in einem schlichten _Bilderrahmen_ auf dem Sideboard stand.

„Bye, bye Jo", sagte der Junge, der Voldemort besiegt hatte, leise.

Die Frau mit halblangen, braunen Haaren sah ihn lächelt an. Wie für ein Muggelbild üblich, bewegte sie sich nicht, auch wenn das Lächeln sie fast lebendig aussehen ließ.

Der junge Mann stellte das Bild auf den Tisch und verließ den Raum. An der Türschwelle war es ihm, als höre er eine Frauenstimme sagen: „Bye, bye, Harry".

**Ende**


End file.
